gaara and naruto's forbien love
by narutoXsaskue
Summary: gaara and naruto love eachother but will they both find out if the other one feels the same t for now maybe m later on in the chapters ithink maybe
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

I don't own anything!! Hope you like the story

There lived a boy named naruto he was prince of all vampires and he was going to get married soon but he fell in love with some one eles his name was gaara he was the prince of angels.

Naruto come here for a sec I would like you to met some one – said hinta

naruto comes

This is gaara he is the price of angels and he has come for your wedding-said hinta

Hi-said naruto

Hello it is very nice to met you and am happy you found someone to spend your life with-said gaarainner gaara your butt head why are you tell him it's a good thing you love him now tell him

Naruto thinks mmm that gaara guy is really cute and what is this feeling I get when I am near him

Well I have to go back I will come back and hang out with you k gaara-ask naruto

Oh sure take your time- said gaara

naruto leaves and goes finds kiba

Kiba I need to talk to you-said naruto

Sure baby brother-said kiba

Well kiba I meet gaara and when I was near him I felt a weird feel like butterfly's were inside me what dose that mean kiba-ask naruto

look kinda shock

well look naruto now don't yell or anything but I think you have fallen in love with gaara-said kiba

WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-yelled naruto loud for the hole place to hear.

Naruto don't yell everyone well hear you now just go back to gaara and talk to him k-said kiba

Ok I will – said naruto

Me: will that's all I have for now school is being a pain for me so yeah I will write some more when I can.

naruto and gaara: hurry up so we can read some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: here is chapter two to gaara and naruto

Me: here is chapter two to gaara and naruto

Discalmer: I don't own anthing

naruto goes to gaara

hey gaara sorry for the wait-said naruto

that's ok and why were you yelling-ask gaara

well my brother kiba was just talking and he said something weird so I yelled sorry about that-said naruto

that's ok-said gaara

naruto thinks – ok then I love gaara and I want to kiss him should I kiss him or shouldn't I

naruto and gaara are both standing in the door way kiba opens the door to met gaara but naruto fells and kiss gaara naruto and gaara both blush .

kiba watch were your going when you open doors I am soo sorry gaara I hope your naruto mad- said naruto while still blushing

no it's ok-said gaara inner gaara yes naruto kiss me I don't even care if he did't mean so hahahah yes now.

Ok so gaara this is my brother kiba-said naruto

Nice to meet you oh and by the way gaara kiba whispers something that naruto can't hear and gaara blush really bad and says you think so –ask gaara

Yea I know so he told me-said kiba

Kiba what did you whisper to gaara –ask naruto now really mad and very badly blushing

Oh just something that's all baby brother nothing to worried your head about-said kiba while laughing.

Umm I don't think so kiba when you say something to some one its something you do have to worried about-said naruto

Hey naruto –said gaara

Yes gaara –ask naruto

gaara kiss naruto and then pulls away

00-naruto

Umm that ways umm well good job of getting married and I love kiss-said gaara

……-naruto

Naruto thinks- wow I want gaara to kiss me again

Naruto are you there you know what gaara I think you shock him his blushing really badly –said kiba

I just want to tell him how much I love him-said gaara

Naruto pulls gaara into his arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow naruto pulls away.

There now then you guys love eatchother and I have a plan to call this plan off but I think mother and father are going to faint after they found out you fell in love with a angel.-said kiba

…… who the heck cares what the think-said naruto

00…..-gaara


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything too bad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything too bad

So kiba what do you think we should do –ask naruto

Well we can make it seem you have died –said kiba

Hahaha very funny kiba did you just watch Romeo and Juliet and beside in the end they both die so throw that away-said naruto

Oh come on lets go and see if mom and dad like this couple thing going on k-said kiba

Mom dad we have something to tell you-said naruto

Sorry honey can't talk right now your husben to be is trying to step out of the wedding and am trying to tell him it's a mistake-said naruto mother

MOTHER I DON'T WANT TO MARRY SASKUE I LOVE GAARA!!- yelled naruto as loud as he could.

his mother look really shock

Honey are you ok or is my hearing gone bad –said naruto's mother

Well mom you heard me right and I feel better then ever so please let saskue think he broke my heart or something so me gaara can live with eatchother four ever-said naruto

Fine all right saskue can you come here-said narutos mother

Am sorry but I don't want to get married to your son-said saskue

I feel the same –said naruto

Oh naruto and kiba I didn't see you there-said saskue

That's ok and saskue I don't want to marrying you I feel in love with gaara I am sorry-said naruto

Realy I am so happy for you – said saskue

Thank you saskue- said naruto.

Saskue leaves

Am so happy-said naruto

Naruto grabs gaara and hugs him and kiss him whispers something in his ear and gaara blush.

Umm mom me and gaara are going to tell everyone the married s is off-said naruto smiling a evil yea right am just trying to steal gaara away.

Umm well see you guys later-said gaara still blushing

The end

Me: so what did every one think of the story please tell me

Kiba: wait your going to leave the story as it is

Me: yep

Kiba: but what did naruto whisper to gaara

Me: I will leave it up to your own imagination


End file.
